The use of sprinklers in order to provide irrigation to a desired area such as a field, a lawn etc. is well known in the art. However, there is often a need to irrigate areas having an irregular pattern. One solution could be providing an array of sprinklers to adequately cover such an area, in an overlapping manner. This however, may cause a problem resulting from excessive watering of certain areas owing to overlapping zones between sprinklers, or to other zones having poor irrigation. This solution is also significantly costly.
Another solution is the provision of sprinklers design to emit water at a predetermined shape. An example of such sprinklers is the so-called ‘strip irrigators’ is adapted for emitting water over a narrow strip of land.
Several solutions for irrigation of an area having a shape of an amorphic perimeter have been disclosed as well.
For example, GB2150862 to Schwartzman discloses a water distributing device comprises a nozzle; means to deliver water to the nozzle; a camming surface concentrically disposed about the axis of rotation of said nozzle; a cam setting means to vary the height of said camming surface; and a cam follower contacting at one end said cam surface and at the other end said spray nozzle to vary the spray pattern emitting from the nozzle in accordance with the relative height set of the camming surface. Valve means responsive to said cam setting vary the quantity of water dispersed in relation to the pattern set by the camming surface. When applied to an oscillating type water-sprinkler, the cam follower means is disposed on the splash plate and rotates around the camming surface. Means are provided to specifically mount the base of the water distributing device attitude in a fixed attitude so that it can be removed and replaced and still maintain the same exact location so that the previously set camming determined spray pattern will still be applicable to the repositioned or to the remounted sprinkler or water distributing apparatus.
Hereinafter in the specification and claims, the term sprinkler is used in its broad sense and is used to denote a sprinkler for emitting any liquid, not only for irrigation purposes but also, for example, for frost protecting of crops by mist precipitation, wetting/humidifying areas and materials, etc.